Il était une fois nous deux
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Slash HpDm.Cela fait 6 ans qu'Harry Potter est porté disparu.Sur un conseil d'Hermione,Draco entre au Tragédie et découvre sur la scène un certain Potter en train de chanter un de leur souvenir commun. Comment réagira Draco?


_Il était une fois nous deux_

Draco ce promenait dans les rues de Paris, la belle capitale française. Il avait aujourd'hui 24 ans. La neige tombait doucement sur la ville alors qu'il déhembulait a la recherche d'une quelquonque activité a faire en cette jolie soiré de décembre. En fait c'était sur le conseil d'Hermione qu'il ce trouvait la. Et oui Hermione Granger. Quand il y pensa il laissa échapper un ricanement. Si quelqu'un, il y a quelques années, lui aurait dit qu'il deviendrait ami avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter il aurait éclaté de rire. Harry Potter. Il secoua la tête et essaya de chasser ses souvenirs mais n'y parvint pas.

Cela faisait 6 ans maintenant qu'ils étaient tout amis. La première année avait été spéciale. Au début, ils étaient gauches les uns envers les autres n'étant pas habituer a ce parler normalement plustot qu'a s'envoyer des insultes. Mais ils avaient vite prit leurs place et Draco s'était parfaitement greffer au trio de Griffondor. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Puis plus les semaines avançaient plus Draco trouvait en lui des sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas a qualifié. Ce fut par une soiré de Décembre comme celle la qu'il mit un mot dessu. Amour. Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Il repensa, avec un sourir , a cette soiré la.

_Flash back_

_Il l'aimait! C'était ce qu'il ressentait! De l'amour pour Harry Potter! Une certaine panique envahis soudainement Draco. Il vivait depuis peu avec Harry, Ron et Hermione a Godric Hollow et avait gagné aussi depuis si peu longtemps leur confiance et leur amitié. Il panica encore plus a l'idée qu'Harry pourait ne pas avoir de sentiment pour lui et ce remettre a le détester. Alors totalement paniquer, Draco traversa la maison en courant pour aller respirer a l'extérieur. Il axéléra sa course lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Harry lui demander ce qu'il faisait. _

_A l'extérieur il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas prit sa cape. Pas grave il ne faisait pas froid. Il prit plusieurs grandes respiration mais rien a faire. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il crut mourir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne savait que trop bien a qui elle apartenait. Il rassembla donc toute la volonté qui lui restait et reconstitua son masque et sa voix sans faille. Il ce tourna et dit :_

_- Potter laisse moi tranquille  
- __Pas tant que tu ne me dira pas ce que tu as  
- __Ce ne son pas de tes affaires  
- __Draco, je suis ton ami tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!  
- __Non! Je ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas!  
- __Pourquoi donc?  
- __Parce que!  
- __Allez! On ne c'est rien cacher depuis longtemps! C'est a sa que sa sert des amis!  
- __Justement! C'est sa le problème ton amitié!  
- __Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche?_

_Le ton avait monté mais a la dernière phrase Draco baissa la tête et ce tue. Lorsqu'il la releva les larmes inondaient son visage. Il répondit a Harry, d'une voix douce empreinte de tristesse._

_- Ce que je lui reproche? De n'être que de l'amitié.  
- __Que veux-tu dire par la?  
- __Que je t'aime mais que tu n'as pour moi que de l'amitié.  
- __Je ne pensais pas les serpentards si peu perspicaces!  
- __Harry ce n'est pas le temps de rire de ma gueule  
- __Gros béta! Moi qui croyais que tu avait compris les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et qui me faisait un sang d'encre sur ta réaction!  
- __Tu veux dire que…  
- __Que je t'aime mais oui!_

_Draco sauta dans les bras d'Harry et du coup les fit tomber dans la neiges. Ils rigolèrent un peu avant de s'embrasser doucement._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Draco chassa rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son bonheur au près de son amoureux avait été de courte durée. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 5 mois et un soir une chicane éclata. Le sujet en était fort banal, tellement que Draco ne s'en souvenait plus. Pour cloturé la chicane Harry avait claquer la porte de la maison sans dire un mot. Le lendemain Rogue entrait en catastrophe dans la maison en hurlant que le combat final venait d'avoir lieu et que Voldermort était mort et qu'Harry avait disparue. Cela faisait 5 ans et il n'était jamais revenu. Draco ne c'était jamais pardonner cette stupide chicane et ce maudissait chaque jour pour ces dernières paroles. ''Je te déteste Potter''.

Draco marchait depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Sa cape était couverte de grain de neige. De l'autre côté de la rue il apperçu un pub . Le Tragédie. Hermione lui avait dit un grand bien de cet endroit et que les musiciens et les chanteurs qui y passait tout les soires étaient généralement excellent. Il entra donc. Il prit une petite table a gauche de la scène , dans le noir. Une dame lui servis sa bière pendant qu'un homme grimpais sur scène.

- Bonsoir a tous et bienvenue au Tragédie. Notre artiste de ce soir est un jeune homme de 24 ans. Il a une voix magnifique et des chansons extrêmement belles. Je vous présentre Harry James.  
- Merci Alec! Bonsoir a tous! Je vais débuter par une chanson que j'adore. Elle s'intitule _Il était une fois nous deux _Et je la dédicace a l'homme que j'aime.

Draco crut devenir fou quand il aperçu le jeune chanteur. Harry James…Potter. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ces yeux emmeraudes ne pouvaient appartenir qu'a lui. Draco du ce retenri pour ne pas sauter sur la scène. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la voix d'Harry le bercer. Harry chantait d'une voix grave et douce. Dès le premier couplet Draco voyait les souvenirs que le jeune chanteur exprimait dans sa chanson.

_Souviens-toi, c'était un jeudi  
Souviens-toi, on avait suivi  
Le chemin des amoureux  
C'était il était une fois nous deux  
Souviens-toi, c'était le grand jour  
Le grand pas vers le grand amour  
C'était encore mieux que ça  
C'était nous deux il était une fois_

Flash Back

C'était un jeudi, une belle journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et réchauffait les gens avec ses rayons. Harry et Draco marchait main dans la main dans un parc. Ils marchaient sur un petit chemin. Tout les gens, a chaque printemps, qui y marchait étaient des couples. A un tell point que le petit chemin fut apeller le Chemin des amoureux. Draco était heureux et souriait. Harry également. Cette journée la avait été mémorable et pourtant ils n'avaient fait que marcher.

_Un môtel sur la route du port  
Un soir banal  
Deux clients, un veilleur qui s'endort  
Sur son journal  
Il nous tend à chacun une clé  
Nous dit: "bonsoir"  
Le matin on avait réservé des chambres à part  
On n'ose pas montrer qu'on s'aime  
A dix-huit ans à peine_

Ce soire la Draco et Harry avait eu envie de s'éloigner du monde, d'être seul. C'était donc pour sa qu'ils avaient réservers des chambres dans un petit motel le matin même. Ils avaient même pris des chambres a par. Pour garder leur intimité, leur histoire secrète. Après tout a 18 ans tout ce qui est secrèt est beaucoup plus excitant!

_Souviens-toi, c'était un jeudi  
Souviens-toi, on avait suivi  
Le chemin des amoureux  
C'était il était une fois nous deux  
Souviens-toi, c'était le grand jour  
Le grand pas vers le grand amour  
C'était encore mieux que ça  
C'était nous deux il était une fois _

On a pris le quatorze au hasard,  
Un peu génés  
Puis ta robe a glissé dans le noir  
On s'est aimé  
Quand plus tard le garçon est venu  
Nous apporter  
Deux cafés d'un sourire entendu  
Tu t'es cachée  
Il n'a pas vu que tu pleurais  
L'enfance qui s'en allait

Les deux amoureux c'était donc retrouver avec les chambres 14 et 15. Ils entrèrent dans la première. Une jolie chambre bleue et blanche avec de magnifique lys blanc dans un pot. Dès que la porte fut refermer, Draco et Harry s'embrassèrent doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément au fur et a mesure que le feu de la passion les envahissaient. C'est alors qu'Harry fit tombé la robe de sorcier de Draco. Le reste de leur vêtements rejoignirent vite fait la robe au sol. Et ils s'aimèrent. Un peu plus tard, le jeune garçon qui était charger du service d'étage leur aporta deux cafés. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait ouvert la porte, Draco s'était cacher dans un coin. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'Harry l'avait vu pleurer son enfance envolé.

_Souviens-toi, c'était un jeudi  
Souviens-toi, on avait suivi  
Le chemin des amoureux  
C'était il était une fois nous deux  
Souviens-toi, c'était le grand jour  
Le grand pas vers le grand amour  
C'était encore mieux que ça  
C'était nous deux il était une fois_

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco remontèrent le chemin des amoureux toujours main dans la main. Ils étaient tout les deux rayonnant de bonheur. Même les rayons chauds de soleil ne brillaient pas autant. Ils marchaient tout les deux vers le début de ce qui pourrait s'avérer être le grand amour.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry venait de terminer sa chanson. Il en débuta une autre mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait enfin retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'enfin Hermione et Ron retrouveraient une santé physique et mental parfaite. Et surtout il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pourrait être heureux a nouveau.

Vers 22 heures, Harry quitta la scène. Draco ce leva a sa suite et ce dirigea vers l'homme qu'Harry avait apeller Alec. Draco respira un bon coup et aborda l'homme.

- Bonsoir Mr. Je me nomme Draco Malfoy et je suis un ami de Mr. James. J'aimerai savoir si il me serais possible d'allé le voir en coulisse.  
- Ah! Biensur! Prenez le coridor là-bas. C'est la 4e porte a votre gauche.  
- Merci beaucoup!  
- Mais de rien! Bonne soirée!  
- Bonne soirée a vous aussi!

Draco avança dans le couloir, le cœur battant a une vitesse folle. La 4e porte sur sa gauche. Elle était entrouverte. Il risqua un œil a l'intérieur et il était la. Il avait remis ses lunettes rondes et avait retirer le maquillage moldu qui dicimulait sa cicatrice. Il ce trouvait dos a la porte mais Draco avait vu ses détail grâce au miroir devant lequel ce trouvait Harry. Draco prit une grande respiration, reforgea son vieux masque de froideur, laissa le temps a son sang froid de revenir et il dit, de sa voix trainante et cassante

- Alors Potter! C'est donc ici que tu te cache depuis 5 ans!  
- Qui…qui êtes-vous?  
- Tu ne le sais que trop bien! Je le vois dans tes yeux!  
- Draco…  
- Ne prend pas cet air horrifié! Tu devais bien te douter qu'on te retrouverais un jour!  
- Mais je…  
- Je t'ai connu plus bavard que sa Potter! Reprend toi et explique moi ce que tu fou ici! Et tu a intérêt a avoir une bonne raison pour justifier tout le mal que tu a causer a Hermione, Ron et a toute ta famille. Et je ne te parle pas la des Dursley et tu le sais!  
- Quel mal ai-je causer?  
- Par ta faute Ron est devenu maniaco-dépressif. Chez les sorciers cette maladie ne se soigne que par le retour de ce qui cause le mal. Dificile quand on te crois mort. Alors il sombre a chaque jour un peux plus. Ensuite Hermione est devenu beaucoup trop stressé. Elle réagi au moindre petit bruit croyant que c'est toi qui reviens. Elle a fait 2 fausse couche a cause de cela. Ensuite même les jumeaux ne sont plus aussi drôle et plein d'entrain qu'avant. Les yeux de Ginny ne sont plus éclairés comme avant, ils sont devenu si terne. Ensuite on dirait que Mr. Weasley a prit 10 ans en seulement 5 ans. Mrs. Wealsey a de plus en plus de dificulté a faire ses taches ménagères oubliant par ci par la des choses ou refusant de les faire car elle pense a toi. Dumbledor est malade de remord. Rogue et Remus également. Et moi, tu m'a briser le cœur. Je me suis maudit pendant 5 ans pour la dernière chose que je t'ai dite. J'ai eu beaucoup de problème de santé a cause de ton absence. Cela m'a pris 4 ans au lieu de 2 a faire mes études de médicomage. Tu était le centre de nos vies a tous et tu a tout détruit en partant.

Un silence pesant flottait dans la pièce. Draco pleurait de rage et de désespoir. Il avait refermer la porte avant son monologue. Quand il eu fini il s'assoya dans un feuteuil. Il respira pour ce calmé et parla.

- Alors qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défence?  
- C'est de la faute de ce vieux con de Voldermort. Le dernier sort qu'il me lança me rendit amnésyque et me transporta ici en France. J'ai galèré pedant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Alec, le proprio du Tragédie. Il a accepter de me louer l'appart en haut du pub en échange je travaillait pour lui.  
- Amnésyque? Mais pourquoi me reconnais-tu maintenant?  
- Sans doute que Voldermort n'avait plus assez de force pour rendre le sort irréversible ou qu'il me sous-estimait. Toujours est-il que j'ai commencer a retrouver mes souvenirs il y a environs 11 mois. Mes souvenirs me revenait au hasard. J'ai eu beaucoup de dificulté pour les metres en ordres mais j'y suis arriver. En fait je comptais rentré en angleterre lundi matin.  
- Je suis désolé…de t'avoir tout balancer a la figure comme sa. Mais j'était tellement en colère. Tu vois ils sont devenu ma famille ils sont tous ce que j'ai…Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux…  
- Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas. Et a vrai dire je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas très bien  
- Comment?  
- Il y a 6 mois j'ai servis Hermione et Ron. Je les connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. J'ai pu lire dans leurs yeux la douleur, le mal être. Tout dans leurs gestes, leurs paroles, leurs voix, leurs visages et leurs expressions me hurlait qu'ils n'allaient pas bien . Mais a ce moment la je n'avait pas assez de souvenir pour pouvoir leur dire qui j'étais réellement. Mais j'en suis encore supris qu'Hermione ne m'ai pas reconnu.  
- Elle n'est plus aussi perspicace qu'avant. Ils étaient en France pour leur voyage de noce.  
- Au moins une chose bien. Ils ont finit par ce marier!  
- Oui sa les aides a tenir le coup.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ce fut le téléphone cellulaire de Draco qui brisa le silence.

- Allo?  
- …  
- AH Hermione! Je suis au Tragédie, j'ai suivi ton conseil  
- …  
- Oui c'est magnifique! Tu as toujours autant de goût!  
- ….  
- Qui est-ce qui jouait?(Mal aise lisible sur le visage de Draco) C'était Harry James. Dit il ne te rappelle par quelqu'un?  
- …  
- Non? Voyons Mione! Grand, cheveux noire, yeux verts emmeraudes… sa ne te dit rien?  
- …  
- Non! Bon au grand mot les grand remède. Retrouve ton mari et attendez moi dans le salon j'arrive et en attendant demandez-vous a qui Harry James ressemblerait si vous lui rajoutiez des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice!  
- …  
- Ne pose pas de question Mione et fait ce que je te demande. S'il te plait fait le pour moi!  
- ….  
- Merci mon ange! A tout de suite!  
- …  
- Mais non je n'écourte pas mes vacances pour rien ce n'est pas grave! Bye!  
- …

Draco racrocha et ce tourna vers Harry pour lui dire :

- Prépare tes valises on s'en va a Godric Hollow immédiatement!  
- Elle n'a pas fait le lien?  
- Non et franchement sa ne me plait pas! Donc on va lui rafraichir la mémoire!  
- A moi non plus! Allez on devrait faire vite!  
- Bien d'accord  
- Au fait Draco …  
- Quoi?  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir…  
- Moi aussi…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant pendant un instant et montèrent ensuite a l'appartement d'Harry. En quelques minutes ses principales affaires étaient réunis et il avait prévenu Alec qu'il partait plus tôt que prévu. Il mis sa cape noire sur ses épaules et il transplana a Godric Hollow en même temps que Draco. Ils attérirent a l'extérieur, devant les grandes portes du manoir. Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Il était enfin de retour chez lui mais il apréhendait la réaction de ses meilleurs amis. Il posa le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête de façon a ce qu'on n'aperçoive pas son visage. Lui et Draco avait convenu que ce dernier préparerait leurs amis au choc plustôt que de les y exposer immédiatement. Comme il avait demander a Hermione, Draco trouva ses deux amis au salon. Dès qu'ils le virent ils se levèrent et vinrent le trouver. Ron lui demanda : Dray veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce qui ce passe! On a rien compris a ce que tu nous dit! Lorsque vous êtes allés au Tragédie a Paris et que vous avez rencontrez Harry James vous n'avez pas fait de lien entre lui et quelqu'un d'autre? Non , on aurait du? Putin Hermione! Vous avez passer 7 ans dans la même maison a Poudlard et vous avez habiter ici avec lui pendant plus d'un an! C'est votre meilleur ami et vous le connaissez mieux que qui quonque!Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de le reconnaître quand il est sous vos yeux! Ne venez pas me dire que c'est le simple fait qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et qu'il avait camouflé sa cicatrice! 

- Dray tu es sur que sa va? Quel rapport il y a entre Harry et le serveur du Tragédie?  
- Simplement qu'ils sont une seule et même personne bon sang! C'est ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre depuis le début!  
- Quoi? Non c'est impossible je l'aurait reconnue! Je n'aurai pas été berner par le nom d'Harry James!  
- Et pourtant si Mione. Harry James et Harry Potter sont la même personne. Il a simplement retirer le Potter de son nom entier ce qui donne Harry James.  
- Ou il ce cache dans ce cas?  
- Je suis derière toi, Ron.

Pendant la discution entre Draco, Hermione et Ron, Harry avait regagné son fauteuil favori dans le salon et avait retirer sa cape. Au son de sa voix Ron et Hermione ce tournèrent d'un même geste. Il était la ,bien la. Assis dans son fauteuil comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique, le Survivant. Personne ne prononça de mot pendant quelques secondes. Et si Harry n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, personne n'aurait vu Hermione en train de s'évanouir et personne ne l'aurait ratrapper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Harry s'était précipité et il tenait maintenant Hermione dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots réconfortant pour l'aider a ce réveiller. Ce qu'elle ne tardis pas a faire. Lorsqu'elle eu repris ses esprit elle ne dit rien, ce contentant de fixer Harry. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

- Je suis la maintenant Mione. Totu va bien ne t'inquiète pas!  
- Harry… Doux Merlin. Comment est-ce possible?  
- Il n'y a rien d'impossible tant que nous ne sommes pas mort. Et rien d'impossible tant que Tom restera un parfait idiot!  
- Mais tu étais passé ou bordel? En passant sa fait du bien de te revoir!  
- A moi aussi Ron! Mais si j'ai disparu c'est encore un tour de ce vieux sorcier idiot qu'est Voldermort! Il ma jeté un sort de transport lier a un sort d'amnésie. Cela ne fait que 11 mois que j'ai commencer a retrouver et a mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs. Il y a 6 mois, quand je vous ais servis au Tragédie, je me souvenais de vous mais il me manquait tellement de pièces de ma mémoire que je n'ai pas oser vous en parlé. Je suis désolé de vous avoir tant fait souffrir. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

Harry avait aider Hermione a s'asseoir sur le divan et avait repris son fauteuil pendant que Ron lui parlait. Cependant, lorsqu'il eu terminer sa phrase, Harry ce leva , la tête basse, et ce dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il s'apuya le front sur la vitre et placa ses mains sur le cadre de chaque côté de la fenêtre. La seule chose qui perçait le silence était la respiration saquader d'Harry. Hermione, Ron et Draco était figer par la douleur et la tristesse qui émanait d'Harry. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme laissait réellement voir ses sentiments et ils étaient pétrifier par leurs puissances, par la profondeur de la douleur et de la tristesse d'Harry. Hermione fut la première a bouger et elle ce leva et ce dirigea vers son meilleur ami. Comme elle était enceinte de plus de 8 mois et que son ventre était gros, elle le forca a lui faire face et le prit dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il ce laissa aller, pour le première fois, totalement. Quelques minutes passa avant qu'Harry relève la tête du cou d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

- Merci Mione! Au fait la maternité te va comme un gant!  
- Merci bien! Bon a partir de maintenant on essaie d'oublier cette histoire!SA ne vaux plus la peine de s'y cassé le moral!  
- Tu a totalement raison Mione!  
- Je sais! J'ai toujours raison!  
- C'est bien le pire!  
- Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu … Ahh!

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase car une douleur au ventre l'en empêcha. Harry et Ron n'y comprenait rien mais Draco blêmit en comprenant. Il attrapa Hermione et dit aux deux autres de préparé sa valise et de les retrouver a Sainte-Mangouste et il transplana avec Hermione. Ron ce mit a paniquer et Harry du le gratifier d'une claque par la tête. Ils firent ce que Draco avait dit et transplanèrent a leur tour pour l'hopital.

Harry et Ron restèrent pendant longtemps seuls dans la salle d'attente a faire les cents pas. Aux petites heures du matins, Draco , encore vêtu de son habit d'oppération et qui avait l'air épuisé, arriva dans la petite salle. Il souria a Ron et lui dit :

- Félicitation Mr.Weasley votre femme vient d'accoucher d'une magnifique petite fille rousse. Elles sont toutes les deux en parfaite santé!  
- Merlin sois loué! Merci Draco!  
- C'est un plaisir! Allez va retrouver ta femme! Nous on s'occupe de ta famille!  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Je crois que ta mère va aimé la double surprise!  
- Ne lui faite pas faire de crise cardiaque quand même!  
- Mais non ta mère est une force de la nature! Pas de crainte voyons!  
- Je sais Dray! Bon allez Foncer!

Alors que Ron entrait dans la chambre de sa femme, Harry et Draco transplanèrent dans la cour avant du Terrier. Malgré l'heure peu avancé du matin,il n'était quand même que 6:30, une certaine agitation règnait au Terrier. Harry respira un bon coup et souria a Draco alors que celui-ci le regardait. Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent vers la maison. Draco entra sans frapper, il y avait belle lurette que Molly lui avait dit d'arrêter, et ne trouva personne dans la cuisine. Ils traversèrent donc la cuisine pour arriver a l'entré du salon. Là, Draco trouva Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie. Alors qu'Harry ce faisait discret en restant sur le pas de la porte du salon, Draco entra et dit:

- Bonjours a tous! En quel honneur vous êtes tous réunis ici de si bon matin!  
- Ah! Draco mon garçon quel bonne surpirse! A vrai dire je ne peux pas répondre a ta question!  
- Pourquoi, Molly?  
- Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ma mémoire! Non de ce côté la sa va bien. Non, en fait, on a tous sentit que quelques choses ce passait et les enfants on vouluent vérifier s'ils ne ce trompaient pas!  
- Ah! Je ne réussirais jamais a comprendre la famille Weasley et leur liens! Mais bon je peux quand même vous confirmer qu'il c'est bel et bien passé deux petites choses la nuit dernière qui ont sans doute eveiller votre instinct familliale!  
- Vraiment? Dit nous que ce n'est rien de grave au moins!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin' ce n'est rien de tel bien au contraire! Donc je vais commencer par le deuxième évènement! Alors humm Hermione a accoucher cette nuit d'une jolie petite fille qui porte très bien la chevelure de feu des Weasley!  
- Ah! Par Merlin! Je suis grand-mère!  
- Fallait t'y attendre maman!  
- Je sais bien Fred, voyon! C'est juste que cela me fait prendre conscience que vous avez tous grandis!  
- Maman! Ce n'est pas le temps de tombé dans la nostalgie! Bon aller Draco quel est l'autre chose!

Draco souria a George d'un air énigmatique histoire d'éguiser la curiosité Weasleyenne de tout les membres présents de la famille. Un silence s'instaura pendant lequel Draco faisait monté la curiosité des Weasley. C'est alors qu'un soupir provenant de la porte du salon ce fit entendre. En souriant Harry entra dans le salon en s'adressant a Draco.

- Je te rappelle que Ron a dit d'évité de faire faire une crise cardiaque a Molly. T'es sur que ton côté «Malfoy détestable» n'a pas refait une brève apparition?  
- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire duré le suspence!

C'est alors que Molly, ainsi que le reste de la famille, ce réveilla pour ce précipiter vers Harry. Molly le serra dans ses bras du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle pleurait de joie, après tout c'est pas tout les jours qu'on retrouve un membre de la famille suposer être mort… Ce fut ensuite Arthur que salua chaleureusement celui qu'il comptait comme sont 7e fils. Harry fut ensuite attraper par Charlie et Bill avant même que Ginny et les jumeaux n'est puent l'aprocher. Les aînés Weasley gratifière Harry d'une tappe derière la tête et d'un coup de point sur l'épaule et d'un « ne nous refait plus jamais sa!». Harry souria aux deux jeunes hommes et leurs promis de ne plus recommencer! Harry sauta ensuite dans les bras des jumeaux qui l'accueillirent avec plaisirs. Ils ne ce dirent aucuns mots mais le silence était charger d'émotion car Harry était devenu très proche de Fred et George avant sa disparition. Pour terminier ce fut au tour de Ginny. Elle sauta au coup d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle riait et pleurait a la fois. Harry la souleva un peu de terre et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un petit «bonjour» a l'oreille avant de la déposer.

Draco observa la scène avec un regard tendre. Harry faisait partie des Wealsey a par entière. Il était un membre de la famille au même titre que Ron, George ou Bill. Bien que les Weasley l'avait intégré a leur famille ainsi qu'Hermione, Draco savait pertinament que tout les deux n'en ferait jamais partie au même point qu'Harry. Mais cela était loin d'atristé Draco car il savait qu'Harry avait ce dont il avait toujour rêvé, une famille.

Le temps que ces retrouvailles touchantes ce termine, il était plus de 8 heures du matin. Ils prirent donc tous un rapide petit déjeuné avant de ce rendre a l'hopital. Étant le médecin personnel d'Hermione, Draco put permettre a toute la famille d'entré. Ils prirent tous place autour du lit. Harry et Draco a la gauche d'Hermione et le reste de la famille dispercer dans la grande chambre. La voix chargée d'émotion Molly demanda a son fils :

- Comment allez-vous nommée cette petite beauté?  
- On a beaucoup réfléchit puis un nom nous a sauté au visage. Après avoir spéculé sur le caractère qu'elle aurait d'ici quelques années il n'ous est venu évident qu'elle porterait ce nom comme un gant! Après tout elle sera sans doute la 3e miss-je-sais-tout-au-caractère-de-feu de Poudlard.Nous avons donc décider de lui donner le prénom de la 1ère des 3.

Personne ne parla, tous attendant la suite. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ce tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui lui sourirent en signe d'aprobation. Harry prononca le nom dans un murmure.

- Lily…Elle s'apellera Lily en l'honneur de ma mère….  
- Exactement!  
- Merci Mione, Ron! C'est vraiment gentil!  
- Ce nom lui ira a ravir! Qui sais peut-être y aura-t-il un James un jour sur sa route!  
- Ce serait bien Molly!  
- Oui! Je suis sur que Lily est ému la ou elle ce trouve!  
- En tout cas si elle n'a pas de James dans son entourage elle aura tout de même un Sirius!  
- Et n'oublie pas un Remus!  
- C'est vrai Fred! Je n'y pensais plus!  
- Fred? George? Que dites-vous la encore?  
- On dit, maman, que nous nous sommes enfin décidés pour les prénoms de nos fils.  
- Oui, comme le dit Fred, Angelina et Kathie sont d'accord. Fred et Angelina le nommeront Sirius et Kathie et moi l'apellerons Remus.  
- En l'honneur de deux héros que cette fichue guerre a ramener avec elle!  
- Woua les gars vous savez pas a quel point sa me touche!  
- Sa nous fait plaisir, Harry!  
- Le retour en puissance des maraudeurs!  
- Il ne manque qu'un James!  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Fred, je vais remédier à la situation!  
- Comment Harry?  
- Sa c'est mon secret!

Les Weasley, Harry et Drace restèrent quelques minutes encore avec les nouveaux parents et leur petite beauté. Ils laissèrent ensuite Hermione se reposer de la nuit qu'elle venait de passé. Les Wesley laissèrent Harry et Draco tandis que les deux jeunes hommes entraient dans une grande conversation. Après s'être mit d'accord, Draco rentra a Godric Hollow et Harry transplana pour Poudlard.

2 mois et demi plus tard

Draco, Hermione et Ron faisaient le pied de grue devant la porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. A l'intérieur l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, était en train de faire accoucher par césarienne le célèbre survivant, Harry Potter. Tandis que l'attende devenait insoutenable Draco laissa ses pensées dériver vers le jour ou ils avaient prit la fameuse décision.

_Flash back_

_Ils venaient de sortir de la chambre d'hopital d'Hermione. Draco souriait et Harry était penseur. Lorsque les Weasley furent partient, Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda :_

_- Dray…Je veux qu'on aille un enfant…. Toi et moi…qu'en dis-tu?  
- __Un enfant? Comme veux-tu faire sinon d'adopter?  
- __J'ai lut un jour qu'il y avait un moyen magique pour deux hommes d'avoir un enfant bien a eux…et une des seules personnes sachant faire le sortilège se trouve à être l'infirmière de Poudlard…  
- __Mais…si nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble? Je ne veux pas que mon enfant vive une séparaiton comme celle la!  
- __Si nous ne serions pas fait pour être ensemble nous nous détesterions autant qu'à l'école et tu ne m'aurais jamais retrouver!  
- __Okay... je crois que …oui je suis d'accord!  
- __Oh Merci dray! Je t'aime mon prince! Tu va voir se sera super…notre famille a nous  
- __Je t'aime aussi mon ange!  
- __Bon je vais voir Pomfresh je te retrouve à Godric Hollow! A tout à l'heure mon prince!_

_A tout à l'heure mon ange!_

_Fin du Flashback_

Au moment ou Draco revenait à la réalité la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une infirmière souriante. Elle leur laissa le champ libre pour entré. Ils trouvèrent Harry tout souriant avec un petit garçon dans ses bras. Draco souria a son ange et lui dit :

- Il te ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau! Un autre Potter!  
- Ne te plein pas je sais que sa te plait! Et de toute façon il aura tes yeux  
- Comment peux-tu en être sur?  
- Il se nomme James Olivier Potter.  
- Ah! Comme si c'était la réponse a tout!  
- Je blague! Non mais il aura quand même tes yeux puiqu'il lui faut bien quelque chose de toi !  
- C'est ce que nous verrons!

11 ans plus tard

Cela faisait plus de 16 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas mit les pieds sur la voie 9¾. C'est avec un peu de nostalgie mais beaucoups de fièrté qu'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred et George Weasley se trouvaient aujourd'hui sur cette voie pour saluer leurs enfants. James Potter, Sirius Weasley, Remus Weasley et Lily Weasley entraient cette année a Poudlard. Le vieux château retrouverait sont entrain d'autre fois avec le retour des maraudeurs. Car oui, James, Sirius et Remus étaient à l'image de leurs prédescesseurs. Sirius et Remus était le portrait cracher de Patmol et Lunard. Ils avaient hérité des chevelures de leurs mères étant ainsi les premiers Weasley à ne pas être roux. Lily entra dans le train sans ce préoccuper de Potter et ses amis. Apparament, si l'histoire ce répètait vraiment, James devra travailler longtemps pour avoir Lily! Le train finit par s'ébrenler. Les parents firent un dernier salut de la main a leurs enfants avant de ce retournés. Avant de transplané, Draco souria a ses amis et dit :

- Je connais un certain maître des potions qui va en baver cette année!  
- Pauvre Severus! J'aimerai bien être la pour voir!

Les 6 amis quittèrent en riant la voie 9¾ sachant que cette année Poudlard vivrait un retour dans le temps!

* * *

_Lily Jolie:_ Voila un autre one shot! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! J'attend les reviews avec impacience loll!


End file.
